Monspeet
|kanji = モンスピート |rōmaji = Monsupīto |alias = Monspeet the Reticence (沈黙のモンスピート Chinmoku no Monsupīto) |race = Demon |gender = Male |age = 415 |status = Deceased |birth = August 8 |height = 182 cm (5'11½") |weight = 78 kg (172 Ibs) |hair = Purple |eye = Black |bloodtype = O |family = |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments |abilities = Trick Star Hellblaze |manga = Chapter 109 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Kenjirō Tsuda |english = Keith Silverstein }} is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Reticence of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Monspeet is a man with dark purple hair and a small mustache. Unlike the other demons (besides Meliodas) his demon markings are on the right side of his face, consisting of three lines, the outer two curving outward, forming the shape of his commandment's symbol. He wears a cloak which covers most of his body and underneath he is shirtless with his muscular torso and arms being covered with dark matter. He tends to be depicted without his mouth save for rare occasions Personality Monspeet is a gentleman of sorts for a demon and hates rude and ill-mannered people. He acts as an attendant of sorts to Derieri, always being by her side and catering to her needs. He would translate her quick and crude phrases with detail and shows a deep care by staying by her whenever he can. He is not one for immediate violence and would prefer for most to surrender rather than fight even if he was to crush the enemy. There is an exception in Meliodas' case however as he had his Purgatory Flame Bird home in on him upon merely sensing the latter's presence. The only other instances he resorts to violence is when Derieri is in danger. He likes to watch and think rather than act, often making comments to himself. He has a slight preference for seeing Derieri in a cute dress and seems to enjoy styling her, though the feeling is not mutual. History Memories of the Holy War arc As one of the Ten Commandments, Monspeet fought in the ancient Holy War against the Goddess Clan and the other races (human, fairies, and giants). After that, a horde of demons was imprisoned by Ludociel as live bait, Monspeet alongside Melascula, Derieri, Galand, and Fraudrin, led an army of demons to the Fairy King's Forest in order to rescue them. They were confronted by Elizabeth, who wanted to stop the fighting between the Goddess and Demon Clans. Monspeet is curious about the identity of the goddess, stating that her companions had been kidnapped. After Elizabeth promises to do something about it, Monspeet identifies her when she declares her feelings for Meliodas. After all the hostages were killed, the Commandments enter into combat against two of the Four Archangels. When all the demons of the army are eliminated, Monspeet swears to avenge them. After surviving the Omega Ark, Monspeet attacks Sariel by surprise with his Purgatory Flame Bird without being affected. After receiving several injuries by the Archangel, Monspeet and his companions are overpowered by Ludociel. Without further alternatives, Monspeet and Derieri decide sacrifice six of their hearts to perform their Indura Transformation, being able to hurt Ludociel and the other Archangels with all the power unleashed. However, Elizabeth intervenes and uses her powers on the demons' Indura and frees them, returning them back to normal with the help of two of the Archangels. Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Monspeet was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other four races. Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson manages to partially remove the seal that bound the demons for the past 3,000 years, Monspeet and the rest of the Ten Commandments appear before the terrified former Great Holy Knight. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head to Edinburgh Hill in order to recuperate their severely drained magical powers, which everyone agreed on. They left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving behind a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Hill, Monspeet and his fellow Ten Commandments find a castle in ruins and conclude that a great magical power imploded within the castle, causing its the destruction. They also come across the remains of Danafor and link the kingdom's disappearing to Meliodas. Resting in the remains of Edinburgh as they began recovering their magic power, Monspeet and his comrades discuss the recent awakening of two Albions from the north and the south and witnesses Galand heading to the latter direction. After Galand returns victoriously, the demons sense Diane heading towards them and Galand, still willing to fight, heads towards her location along with Monspeet. Both of them overpower Diane until Monspeet is sent flying by Matrona. After recovering from Matrona's surprise attack he suddenly senses the several fairly strong presences coming towards them, one of which suspiciously similar to Meliodas. In order to determine if it's really Meliodas, he fires a Gokuencho towards them, which burns down a forest and plows through a mountain, only to be stumped when he suddenly can't sense his attack anymore. He questions whether Meliodas used Counter Vanish only to deduce that something must have swallowed. it. He laments for a moment that he wasted all the magic he recovered from eating human souls on that move but accepts the loss shortly after. Istar arc As the Commandments continue to gather souls to restore their magic, Monspeet, along with the other Ten Commandments, is surprised when Meliodas suddenly appears before them, easily defeats Galand, and warns them if they wish to continue the war that ended 3,000 years ago, they will be crushed. In response, Zeldris orders that they spread out to take over Britannia. He and Derieri then leave and arrive at the town of Bellford. Great Fight Festival arc He and Derieri continue their purge in the north of Britannia, having devoured the souls of nearly every person in nine cities and villages and showing no signs of stopping. Later on he, along with the other Commandments, arrives to aid Drole and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. He watches as Derieri and Meliodas exchange blows and explains Derieri's power. After catching Meliodas, he flies him into the sky, noting that with his arms broken he should not be able to use Full Counter '''anymore. He uses '''Gokuencho on Meliodas but is surprised when he comes flying out of the dust cloud and nearly takes his head off. He commends him on the effort while sealing his wound, and becomes embarrassed by a remark Derieri makes about the scene. After Meliodas bears more attacks from the Commandments, he prepares to unleash his Revenge Counter to annihilate all of the demons at once. However, Estarossa easily blocks his brother's attack and kills him, although Melascula dies to Ban in the process as a last effort by Fox's Sin of Greed to save his friend. Defensive Battle for Liones arc Monspeet and the rest of the Ten Commandments continued to take control of Britannia and eventually invaded Liones. There, Monspeet remains at the margin at the beginning, watching with astonishment the power of Escanor in his fight against Estarossa. Finally, he and Derieri decide to take over the disabled Holy Knights and take the Liones Castle. Then, Denzel arrives, announcing to protect the kingdom by killing the demons, and allows the goddess Nerobasta to use his body as a vessel in order to fight the Commandments. Monspeet mentions the Ark's ability of the Goddess Clan, capable of counteracting the darkness of the demons. When Derieri manages to easily assassinate Nerobasta, Monspeet asserts that things would have been different had they inflicted one of the Four Archangels. Thus, both Commandments declare complete the taking of the castle. While Fraudrin and Grayroad were concerned with the capture of the castle and the remaining Holy Knights, Monspeet took a moment in the city to fix Derieri's hair. Then, both of them noticed a strange disturbance and went to see what it is. When they arrive, they find a giant pig causing havoc, being ridden by some unusual travelers. Monspeet manages to intimidate Zaratras with his presence, warning him not to act. However, he is surprised when Elizabeth manages to use Ark to destroy Derieri's hand. When this last one is sent to fly by a revived Meliodas, Monspeet leaves immediately to look for her. When he finds her weakened in the forest, Monspeet asserts that no one could have been responsible in addition to Meliodas, despite the fact that they had witnessed his death. When Derieri decides to fight again, Monspeet orders all the nearby demons to sacrifice themselves to charge Derieri's Combo Star. While this last fight, Monspeet attacked by surprise with his Kaijinryuu. However, Meliodas reflects his attack with his Full Counter, resulting in both Commandments being consumed by the rebound. Prelude to the New Holy War arc When Zeldris calls telepathically to the other members of the Ten Commandments, Derieri and Monspeet reveal themselves to be alive. However, both decide not to respond to Zeldris, as they have decided to stand by the side of the battle and stay in a peaceful life in the hut of humans who had given them asylum after they got rid of a bear that caused disasters on their farmland. Derieri asks Monspeet if he really is fine with that kind of life and calls him weird when says that is fine because there is nothing that makes him worry about her. There, they both discuss the reason Meliodas forgave their lives, as Elizabeth had done 3,000 years ago. When the farmland girl comes with some food and drink, Monspeet gave his thanks as the girl thanks for what they both do for their farmland. New Holy War arc Sometime later, after the new Holy War began, Monspeet is still with Derieri residing in the human village. While relaxing there, they notice that war broke out, but they decide to not intervine. Monspeet tells Derieri he would rather live peacefully with her, but if Zeldris finds them they will be punished, and the village as well. Derieri gets up and tells Monspeet that she is going to surrender her commandment to Zeldris, as the mark in her cheek fades away. In that moment, the lady who sheltered them comes to warn them about the conflict, when she suddenly is burned to death, shocking Monspeet and Derieri. Estarossa enters and teases them about playing house. Derieri, enraged, attacks him, but is quickly dealt with. Estarossa then takes out the soul of the girl's corpse to eat it, but Monspeet prevent it, switching it for an apple by using his innate magic. Estarossa then attacks Monspeet with a series of punches, managing to put him into a head lock. Estarossa states that he has come to collect their commandments, even if he has to kill them for that. Derieri tells him to stop, that she already was going to give up her commandment. Monspeet tells her that he was going to as well, because if he would be released from the "silence" of his commandment, he could finally tells her about his true feelings. Estarossa reveals that he want to take all commandments for himself. Monspeet remarks that he is twisted and that he knows something that every Commandment know except for him. Suddenly they swap places, wiht Monspeet now choking Estarossa. Monspeet reveals that he was waiting Estarossa to have him completely immobilized, to use a technique called Conjurer Joke, that let him swap any two objects with similar size or mass, including himself. Monspeet continues with his story, revealing that Estarossa was born without the power of darkness, and that the Demon King gave him a commandment out of pity. Monspeet tells Estarossa that if he takes any more commandments other than his own he will die, due to the fact that having one commandment was already eating away his soul and mind. Estarossa tries to get free with his Hellblaze, but this has no effect in Monspeet and eventually is driven unconscious by him. Thinking that they had won, Derieri walks up to Estarossa and Monspeet, asking what they should do with him. Monspeet warns for Derieri to step away, but to late. Estarossa grabs her by the neck intending to pierce Derieri, but Monspeet uses Conjurer Joke one last time, switching himself with Derieri, and having his last heart ripped out instead. After his heart was crushed, Monspiet sends Derieri to fly away from the remains of the cabin. With his last strength, Monspeet takes the face of Estarossa, and after lamenting in the end not having been able to tell Derieri those words that he kept hidden in his heart, he releases a Hellblaze that engulfs both him and Estarossa. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments, Monspeet is an extremely powerful demon. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he is able to utilize the mysterious jet-black power of darkness, as previously seen by Meliodas, forming wings for flight and other such feats. His aura, combined with the other Ten Commandments is so powerful that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their mere presence and unnerved Meliodas when he sensed it from several kilometers away. King has noted how incredible Monspeet's (along with Galand and Matrona's) power is. Matrona, similarly noted that she had never seen power like his (and Galand's) and compared him to a living natural disaster. His very bloodlust alone is also extraordinary, as when the Seven Deadly Sins sensed it they felt threatened by it. Monspeet has high sensory and homing attack capabilities, being able to notice a strong group including Meliodas approaching from hundreds of miles away, and being able to send an attack which locked onto them. He also was able to sense that the Ten Commandments were being watched by Meliodas' comrades from Liones castle several kilometers away easily. Meliodas states he was the last of the Ten Commandments he wanted them to be noticed by. Monspeet possesses immense levels of durability and endurance; he emerged completely unscathed after being hit by Matrona's Saiha, as well as Tarmiel and Sariel's Omega Ark, and survived a deep slash to the neck from Meliodas. He is extremely fast, as shown when he appears next to Sariel and attacks him before he could react. He also possesses tremendous physical strength, sending Derieri flying a considerable distance with a simple palm thrust. Abilities * |Torikku Sutā|literally meaning "Raid Star"}}: Monspeet's innate magic power that allows him to switch two objects with each other. * |Herubureizu|literally meaning "Hellfire"}}: A mysterious ability possessed by Monspeet that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. According to Derieri, Monspeet is one of the greatest users of Hellfire even within the Demon World, and his mastery of the technique has given him a great amount of resistance to the flames themselves, as shown during his fight with Estarossa. * |Gokuenchō|literally meaning "Hellfire Bird"}}: Monspeet raises his arm and creates a large, triangular flame with the likeness of a bird. Upon being fired, the flame flies towards its target at an incredible speed, incinerating anything caught in its path and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The flame is locked on to its target, homing in on it until contact is made. * |Kaijinryū|literally meaning "Ash Dragon"}}: Using all his available magic, Monspeet summons an enormous flame with the appearance of a dragon's head and directs it at his opponent. *'Indura Transformation': By sacrificing six of his seven hearts, Monspeet can transform into the beast of destruction Indura to gain incredible power and strength but in exchange loses his original form and ability to reason. Commandment Monspeet was bestowed with the commandment of |Chinmoku}} by the Demon King. Those who expressed hidden feelings/emotions would have their voices blocked. Power Level Relationships Derieri Monspeet and Derieri seem to have a very friendly relationship, almost like that of a couple, when resting and regaining their magical powers they are always side by side, with Derieri resting her head on his leg when they have nothing to do. Monspeet also proposed to Derieri to wear a cute dress he found in a house and said that he will grow back her hair after it was damaged by Nerobasta's Ark showing that he cares about her appearance. They also seem prepared to die as long as they are together with Monspeet taking Derieri in his arms whenever they are greatly threatened like against Meliodas' Full Counter and Revenge Counter. Aside from that, he is ready to throw everything away to help Derieri when she's wounded and warn her against attacking Nerobasta. He's also willing to take her orders to a certain extent as he summoned demons as fodder for her Combo Star when she asked him. Still, he's ready to scold her like for attacking Nerobasta relentlessly. It is hinted that he had feelings for Derieri and wanted to be free from his commandment so that he could tell Derieri the words he hidden from his heart. However, he was unable to do so as he sacrificed himself in place of Derieri when Estarossa was about to pierce her heart. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Defensive Battle for Liones arc *Meliodas vs. Derieri & Monspeet: Lose Memories of the Holy War arc *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive *Elizabeth vs. Derieri & Monspeet: Lose New Holy War arc *Monspeet & Derieri vs. Estarossa: Lose Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Ambidextrous **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Interpreting Derieri **Hobbies: Protecting Derieri **Daily Routine: Skipping out **Favorite food: Souls **Dream/Hope: Conquering Britannia **Charmpoint: Muscular body below his mantle *His commandment of Reticence appears to be based on the commandment "Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain", which dictates no blasphemy. *When Monspeet was first introduced in the manga he was seen wielding a Rapier, however this seems to have been retracted. References }} Navigation es:Monspeet fr:Monspiet pl:Monspeet pt-br:Monspiet ru:Монспиет it:Monspeet Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters